Beautiful
by seokcream
Summary: "Guru magang cantik, siapa yang punya?" -Oneshoot/Meanie/Mingyu x Wonwoo/Yaoi/BL-


_**Guru magang cantik, siapa yang punya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Oi"

"Oi Mingyu!"

"MINGYU BUDEG!"

Seketika Mingyu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Soonyoung, "Apasih?"

"Tugas lo? Tuh dipanggil pak Chanyeol"

Pak Chanyeol melototin Mingyu dari jauh, kzl dia.

"Gak ada, gue belum ngerjain"

Soonyoung pun teriak, "PAK, MINGYU GAK NGERJAIN TUGAS" maklum kan dia duduk belakang makanya dia teriak.

"Kim Mingyu, ke ruang BK sekarang. Bikin laporan. Kamu bapak catet di buku agenda" Mingyu pun ngangguk langsung pergi keluar kelas.

Suatu hal yang biasa Mingyu tidak mengerjakan tugas. Jarang yang namanya Kim Mingyu mengerjakan tugas. Iyalah, yang punya sekolah kan mbah nya. Hehehe.

Sebenernya Mingyu itu pinter, cuma males aja. Buat apa buang buang bolpen buat nulis, kan pencemaran lingkungan. Ya kan?

Dasar.

Mingyu pun mengetok ngetok ruang BK, ruang yang hampir setiap hari dia datengin. Gak masalah dia masuk setiap hari disana, kan adem.

"Masuk"

Dahi Mingyu mengernyit, suaranya kok gak kayak biasanya? Biasanya Bu Dijah yang jadi guru BK. Kok ini beda? Cowo pula? Lah?

Perlahan dan _slow motion_ Mingyu masuk ke ruangan itu, "Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu ngangguk, "Iya, situ siapa? Bu Dijah kemana?"

Bukan, bukannya Mingyu nyariin Bu Dijah. Apa banget Mingyu nyariin itu ibu ibu.

"Oh? Bu Dijah cuti, saya Jeon Wonwoo, guru magang disini"

"Oh guru magang- hai cantik~" Mingyu mengerling.

 _Modus banget ini anak -jww._

"Saya laki laki, dan saya ganteng" ujar Wonwoo.

Suaranya itu datar, halus dan- dalam. Saking dalamnya Mingyu pengen masukin dia.

...ga deng ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Nggak ah, hyung cantik"

"Berisik"

"Aigu aigu makin cantik deh"

"Diem"

"Manis banget sih hyung"

"Jangan sok kenal, saya ini guru kamu"

"Ah masa~"

"KIM MIN-"

Bruk.

Wonwoo jatuh, keinjek tali sepatunya sendiri.

Niban Mingyu.

Jadi posisinya Mingyu telentang terus Wonwoo diatasnya.

Wadoooh.

"E-ehh" wajah Wonwoo memerah. Mingyu masih tenang, menetralkan detak jantungnya. Wonwoo terlihat sangat cantik di depannya secara dekat. 5 cm penghalang merekaㅡ

"Cantik, hyung bener bener cantik"

Mata sipit Wonwoo mengerjap lucu, wajahnya makin memerah. Dengan kurang ajarnya Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dan berbisik pelan, "Hyung ciptaan Tuhan paling cantik di dunia ini. Percaya sama cinta pandangan pertama gak? Aku rasa aku suka sama hyung deh"

Giliran jantung Wonwoo yang berdetak keras. Otaknya masih mencerna ucapan Mingyu barusan. Ia mulai membenamkan kepalanya dibahu Mingyu- dan mengigitnya.

"AWWWW" sontak Mingyu pun langsung teriak kesakitan. Gigitan Wonwoo bukan main sakitnya. Wonwoo pun berdiri dari atas tubuh Mingyu.

"Pulang sekolah, ada hukuman"

Masih dengan posisi dibawah, Mingyu mengelus ngelus pundaknya dan menatap Wonwoo melas, "Hukuman apa? Ah hyung~ sakit"

"Memang aku peduli? Hukuman pokoknya! Murid kurang ajar memeluk gurunya sendiri. Modus!"

"Iya iya ah, bawel. Untung cantik"

Wonwoo mendengus kesal, ia memberi Mingyu buku untuk mencatat laporan kenakalan Mingyu.

"Tulis sendiri. Cepet bangun!"

"Bangunin hyung~"

"Ogah. Buruan tulis- apa mau saya tibanin buku ini ke atas kamu?"

"Nggak nggak ih galak banget sih manis" Mingyu berdiri dan mulai menulis dibuku itu. Bukannya laporan malah nomor telpon nya-

"Buat hukumannya, aku tunggu di parkiran sekolah ya! Kan pulang sekolah hukumannya. Oh iya, itu nomorku kalau hyung nggak nemuin aku, telpon aja wahaha. Dadah hyung cantik~"

Buru buru Mingyu ngacir keluar ruangan tersebut dan Wonwoo menggeram kesal.

 _Mata dia sehat gak sih? Wajah galak gini dibilang cantik. Katarak emang -jww_.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah dan semua Murid beserta guru guru bersiap untuk pulang. Terutama Kim Mingyu yang sudah keluar kelas duluan mengabaikan ajakan teman temannya untuk bermain di _game station_ terdekat. Ia berlari untuk sampai parkiran dengan cepat, ya masa Wonwoo yang nunggu sih, kan ntar Mingyu ngerasa bukan _gentleman_.

Mata Mingyu melirik sana sini, tapi yang ditemuin cuma fans fans nya yang ngeliat dia dengan tatapan 'Mingyu ganteng' bla bla bla. Bosen Mingyu. Y.

Tiba tiba angin lewat, daun daun pun berjatuhan.

Wonwoo keluar dari pintu sekolah, dengan efek angin- rambutnya pun agak berterbangan. Mingyu terpesona.

Cantik.

Definisi dari Kim Mingyu untuk seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Mulai sekarang Mingyu suka kata cantik, dan itu hanya di dedikasikan untuk Wonwoo. Hanya untuk Jeon Wonwoo.

Saking lama ngeliatnya, dia nggak sadar bahwa Wonwoo sudah di depannya dengan wajah yang lucu.

"Mingyu?"

"..."

"Gyu?"

"..."

"WOI MINGYU!"

"H-a? Haaa? Apaaa?"

Wonwoo ketawa pelan.

 _Makin geulis ini orang ): -kmg_.

"Yuk ah pergi hyung, hukumannya _outdoor_ aja ya?"

"Hukuman dari sekolah kok _outdoor_ "

"Biarin, sekalian mau lebih deket sama hyung"

"Iyain" datar dan singkat.

Mingyu cuma senyum terus narik Wonwoo buat masuk mobilnya. Wonwoo duduk sebelah Mingyu, "Mau kemana?"

"Hyung maunya kemana?"

"Gak tau~" Wonwoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, Mingyu makin gemes.

"Taman bermain?"

"Boleh- tapi nanti saya yang nentuin permainannya"

"Aku aja hyung, aneh kalo pake saya" Wonwoo tertawa canggung.

"Aku yaa~" nada bicara Wonwoo bikin Mingyu makin gemes. Pengen nyubit, tapi bukan siapa siapa Wonwoo ):

"Iya hyung. Siap? Pake dulu sabuk pengamannya" mereka berdua pun duduk dalam keadaan ramai. Iyalah dua duanya ternyata fans Rhoma Irama. Saling bernyanyi dengan lagu yang diputarkan Mingyu di dalam mobil. Dangdut is _neverdie_.

 _Terlalu -rhoma irama._

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAA"

Wonwoo teriak, iyalah bor mereka sampe sana pertama yang dinaikin _rollercoaster_ ):

Selesai naik wahana itu, Wonwoo muntah muntah.

"Loh kok malah hyung yang muntah sih? Kan aku belum apa apain hyung"

 _Wonu face be layk : щ(ºДºщ)_

"Maksud kamu apaansi? Ngawur"

"Heuheu, makanya jangan nantangin dong hyung. Kalo mau nantangin nanti aja atas kasur ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" kata Mingyu ambigu sambil mijetin bahu Wonwoo.

Kepala Wonwoo langsung ngedongak, "Gila ya?!"

"Lah? Kan maksudnya nantangin main uno- kok hyung..."

Wonwoo gelagapan, udah _nethink_ saja ini orang. Kan Wonwoo cuma nebak kalo tantangan nya itu-

Aiyaiya.

"Yaudah sih"

"Kok jadi judes gitu sih, lanjut yuk mainnya?"

"Hm" cuma deheman dari Wonwoo yang terdengar, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo memasuki wahana lainnya.

Lamanya waktu bermain membuat mereka lupa waktu. Sudah malam, sebentar lagi taman bermain nya akan ditutup.

"Nggak pulang? Nanti dicari mama kamu. Hyung gak mau diberhentiin, soalnya hyung cuma magang" wajah Wonwoo memelas sambil mengigit sedotan minumannya.

"Nggak kok, udah ijin aku hehe. Naik bianglala ya buat penutupnya?"

"Terakhir ya?"

"Iya Wonu sayang~"

"Ih apaansih?" Wonwoo menyikut perut Mingyu dan tertawa lalu lari meninggalkan Mingyu dibelakang menuju bianglala.

Mingyu tidak mau kalah, ia mengejar Wonwoo dan merangkul pinggangnya ketika sudah bersampingan.

"Kita dilihatin- kamu pake seragam gitu. Astaga Mingyu"

"Terus? Bukan masalah kan hahaha. Ayo naik"

Mereka masuk bianglala sambil bergandengan tangan, Wonwoo memerah malu. Mencoba untuk melepas tangannya, namun Mingyu menahan dan malah mempererat genggaman tangan mereka.

"Gakpapa, sekarang cuma kita berdua disini"

...

Hening pun melanda.

"Hyung?"

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lelaki bersurai hitam di depannya.

"Ya?"

"Mau kuberitau sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

Bianglala pun menuju puncaknya.

"A~pa itu?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, perlahan Mingyu mendekat. Menempelkan bibirnya atas bibir Wonwoo.

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu membulatkan matanya. Merasa tidak ada respon dari Wonwoo, Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo pelan dan melepasnya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lembut, "Aku menyukaimu hyung"

"H-aa?" Pikiran Wonwoo masih blank. Kejadian barusan membuatnya otaknya kosong seketika.

"Aku menyukaimu Wonwoo hyung" ulang Mingyu. Wonwoo masih diam, bingung dengan apa barusan terjadi. Mingyu akhirnya menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lagi dan mengusap usap tangan Wonwoo pelan seakan tangan tersebut mudah rapuh.

"Mingyu-"

"Ya?"

"A-aku belum bisa"

"Aku mengerti hyung- kita baru saja bertemu saja tadi dan aku tau itu"

Mingyu tersenyum miris. Mana ada yang mau dengan anak nakal seperti dia.

"T-tapi kau bisa mencobanya"

"Serius hyung?" Wonwoo mengangguk yakin, "Tapi rubah dulu sikapmu. Hyung tidak mau dengan anak nakal sepertimu"

"Iya hyunggg~"

"Janji?"

"Janjiii~"

"Mana kelingkingnya?" Mingyu terkekeh pelan, lalu mengulurkan kelingkingnya dan Wonwoo menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Guru magang cantik, siapa yang punya?"

"Ibu dan bapak Jeon"

Mingyu merengut dan Wonwoo tertawa kencang.

Dan kisah awal perkenalan mereka pun berakhir disini.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama ya? Percaya? Harus percaya, kamu kira kamu sama oppa oppa korea kamu ngga gitu? Hahaha~

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

Apakabss? Saya kembali nih. Dengan oneshot terbaru. Aiguuuu

Ini kayak baru cerita pertama, semacem pick me lah wkwkwk. Gimana nih? Gatau sih ada niat lanjutin lagi apa nggak ini fict wehehe.

Udah ah, kalo nanti liat bacotan saya malah kangen km ma aq .ggg

Ohiya, kalo ada typo maafin ya. Ini saya suka ngetik kilat soalnya/? Heuheuheu.

Sekian,

Salam sayang dari meanie. Mwah

 **Jakarta, 170217**

 _ **Seokcream cancie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_


End file.
